The Demon Fairies
by RosePetals103
Summary: Their training at Fairy Academy was for this. To where they would join the battle between the demons of the Underworld and humans. Join Natsu, Lucy and the others through their journey and adventure as they become demon hunters. Nalu


**Hey, RosePetals103 here! This is the second multi-chapter story that I am doing. Hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I am Lucy Heartfilia. I go to the famous school called Fairy Academy; here, we are taught how to fight and capture demons to become our partners. We will fight along with these demons against the possessed demons from the pits of Tartaros.

Cold. Wet. Thoughts of fury went through my brain as I felt my body start to turn red. My simple and comfortable uniform was now uncomfortable and stuck to my body.

"Luuuucy. How could you fall for it again? That was meant for Ice Princess!" Natsu whined. Heat surged through me.

"NATSU!" I screeched as I ran up to him and kicked him against the wall. "You idiot! You should at least warn me before you start your stupid pranks again!" Before he could reply with another whine, Erza came in the classroom with her head held high and a stern look.

"A-Class! Sit down! Your teacher will be here shortly." Suddenly, all of us were in our seats, frightened. She was so pretty, but scary at the same time.

A-Class is the class rank that we are in. Erza is in the S-Class, the highest. We are in the second highest. I'm surprised that I made it in this class. I'm pretty surprised that Natsu made it too.

Clive- sensei made his way into the room and was about to start teaching us when Natsu jumped on him.

"I'm gonna get you this time, ya old man!" That was when the short fight started. Flames started going into the air, but quickly disappeared. Next thing I knew, Natsu was on the ground groaning in pain. Not even looking at Natsu, Clive-sensei started class.

During class, we learned about the different types of demons and how our magic affects the demons that we acquire. For example, I am a celestial spirit mage, meaning that I can summon demons from the Celestial realm. While I may have other demons from Earthland, they would not be as strong as the celestial demons. Natsu would have fire demons, like his Salamander, Igneel, who turns into a fire dragon at times, while Happy, his exceed is not as strong as Igneel.

* * *

After classes, sometimes we get with our teams and choose jobs. Just like a field trip, if it takes more than one day, we are excused. Good thing that we get paid for this too; to stay in this school, we would have to pay a rent for the dorms that we stayed in. If we don't keep up with rent for over five months, we get kicked out.

"Hey Lucy! Let's go on this job!" He held out a piece of paper. I skimmed over it. Capture bandits in Hargeon for 200,000 J.

"Sounds good to me." His face lit up like the Fourth of July, that could brighten anyone's day. He grabbed my wrist and dragged my to our dorm. Yeah, Fairy Academy assigned every girl to live with a boy. Weird. Luckily, they have hidden lacrimas all over the place, so nothing happens. If something does happen though, the good thing for me is that I get to watch with the whole rest of the school.

"Start packing 'cuz we'll be on our way to Hargeon." Natsu struck his hand up in the air and ran to his bags. He always gets excited when we go on a job to Hargeon because that is the town that we met in. I got enough clothes for a week and enough money to pay for meals.

"Ready?" I asked after checking that I had everything that I needed. He nodded his head with enthusiasm. We walked through the hallways passing many first-years and second-years. We even passed Laxus, who was also in the S-class. Natsu scowled at him.

"I'll beat you next time, Laxus. Just you wait." he murmured under his breath. I giggled. Always looking for a fight.

Soon enough, we were at the front office where Mirajane, also in the S-Class, would often be at.

"We're taking this one." I gave her the piece of paper for her to write down in the log.

"Have fun, you lovebirds." I could feel heat go across my face. I pushed a button on the counter, and a secret door that led to Fairy Academy's underground train station opened up.

"Noooo! Luuuucy, whyyyy?" Fake tears were streaming down Natsu's face. All because of Natsu's worst enemy... transportation.

"Get it over with Natsu. We go through this every time." I facepalmed. I took his hand gently and dragged him to the train taking us to Hargeon.

"Blergh! Whhy?" I watched as Natsu face turned green. Poor him.

A few hours later, we were out of the train.

"Good riddance!" Natsu stuck his tongue out at the train as we started for the client's house.

We walked around, looking back at how we met and how different we were back then.

"Oh! I think that this is the house." I said pointing to a big, luxurious house.

* * *

"Thank you for coming here today." An old man said in a kind voice.

"No problem. We would love to take care of these bandits for you." I said with a bright smile at my face.

"These bandits are very strong, so be careful." As we were leaving for the bandits, we both looked back at him and smiled.

"Don't we're a pretty strong team together." And we were off.

We were looking around for the bandits all around the place, but couldn't find them. Until Natsu suddenly stopped and ran towards something, what I assumed to be the bandits. I knew that I could trust him. His hearing and smell was incredible.

"Let's go Lucy. Happy! Come on out!"

"Aye sir!" The blue exceed appeared with a smile on his face. The bandits were stealing from a magic store. The old man who gave me my Nikora, Plue was yelling and running, tears cascading down his face.

"Please help me! Anyone! I'm being robbed." I got out my keys and summoned one of my most perverted celestial demons.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" A muscular cow came out swinging his axe. I got out my etoile whip.

"Loooooking gooooood, Ms. Luuuuuuuucy!" He swung at the bandits and was able to get one in the head. I knocked some out with a couple of swings.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Natsu's normal attack came out from above with Happy, and three of the bandits went down. One more left. He looked like he actually had some magic in him. He smirked and started to stretch his arms out like he was made of rubber. I sent Taurus back to the Celestial realm.

"Natsu. I'll get a rope. You try to distract this guy while I tie him up." I murmured softly. "Open! Gate of the Maid-" Before I could finish, something tight wrapped around my torso and neck and it squeezed..hard. I tried to rip the arms off of me.

"Gah..hah..c-can't breathe." The grip on me only squeezed tighter. My attempts to escape the bandit's grip were in vain.

"Lucy!" Natsu's eyes slanted in a very serious manner. Uh oh. He's getting serious now.

"If you attack me, you attack the girl. You have two choices. You let me go, or I squeeze this girl to death. Choose." I give him a look that told him to attack. I knew that he could control his flames. Our eyes just stared into each other. Black spots started to cover my vision.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" While attacking the bandit, he grabbed me by the shoulders and into a bridal style. Warmth consumed my body and comforted me. My consciousness was fully back now. He gently put be down on the ground to rest and started to attack the other man.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my partner!" He used his fire punches to knock the guy out.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" The masochistic maid came out of her gate with dull eyes.

"What may I do for you, Princess? Is it punishment time?" Not this again. I waved my hands up next to my face.

"No no no. I just need a rope."

"Yes, Princess." And she disappeared back into the Spirit World. Natsu took the unconscious bandit by the collar and dragged him to the others. Then, he walked over to me with eyes filled with concern.

"You okay? Looks like you'll be getting some bruises."

"I'm fine, but that guy had a strong grip." I reassured him as Virgo came back to give me the rope. "Thanks, Virgo. You can go back now." She bowed down and burst into yellow sparks.

I went up to the pile of bandits and told Natsu to put them in a sitting position. He spun them around like Erza would to someone she was dancing with, and I tied them up. I saw the sack that they were taking everything in and dumped it all out. The old man looked at me with gratefulness.

"Thank you for everything. Is there any way I can repay?" Usually I would take the chance, but I didn't.

"It's fine. We're just doing our job." I knew that Natsu and I wouldn't need anything anyway. "Let's go turn them in." I said. I took one side of the rope and Natsu took the other.

"Okay Happy, you can go back now."

"Aye sir!" And he left. We dragged the bandits all the way back to the mayor's house.

"Thank you! I will always be grateful to you two. Here is your reward." The mayor shook both of our hands with excitement and handed me a sack of money.

"Thank you." I bowed down my head along with forcing Natsu's down as well. One of the first jobs in months where we got the full reward. Luckily, Natsu was able to control himself this time.

* * *

The next day, I woke up ready to get back to the academy. I went to Natsu's bed to get him up.

"Natsu... Time to get up." He wouldn't budge. Okay, then I have to do this the hard way.

"LUCY KICK!" Smack! He fell right off the bed. I winced in pain.

"OUCH! Luuucy! What was that for?" He complained while rubbing his newly red cheek.

"Time to get back to the academy." Natsu's pupils suddenly got smaller, and he shook his head frantically.

"No. We're gonna take a break today. Just get away from school and let you rest. Good thing I chose the job when I did. There's gonna be a carnival tonight and I wanna go. Can we, pretty pleeeease?" His puppy eyes were unbearable.

"Okay, fine. Since we actually got the full reward this time, and it's been months since we have, we can go." The next hour we spent getting ready and eating breakfast.

"Mmmm. Thish ish sooo good, Luushie. You should twy some.." His words were muffled by the muffin filled with bacon, sausage, eggs, and cheese he was eating.

"Nah. You can eat the rest." I watched as he ate the rest of his plate like a pig. "Ok. Let's go find some demons."

"Yosh!"

* * *

We were out in the forest looking for some demons to capture when Natsu saw something.

"Look, Lucy, look! There's a flying thingy over there. I looked over to the direction Natsu was pointing at. There, I saw a black and green, flying thingy that kinda looked like some sort of bird. Natsu ran towards the creature and grabbed it.

"I'm gonna keep it and name it Kemokemo." As he said that, Kemokemo spewed fire into Natsu's face.

"Yosh! It even breathes some yummy fire." Natsu took out a pebble-sized sphere and tapped the creature. It disappeared into the paradise of where captured demons go to.

After that, we didn't have luck finding any others, so we went back to the place that we were staying in and got ready for the carnival. Before I put on my traditional kimono that I bought after we found Kemokemo, I took a quick shower. Then, I got my hair into a bun.

I saw that Natsu was already ready. He seemed to be more patient than he usually is.

"Ready?"

"Ready. Let's go!"

* * *

 **How did you like it? I'm gonna try something new. Tell me if you like it or not. Next few chapters are gonna be focused around the Kemokemo episodes. Review.**

 **-RosePetals103**


End file.
